Face Me
by 11ng
Summary: A snippet of what usually happens in the agency. Beelzebub/Sakuma with a little Akutabe/Sakuma!


**Title : **Face Me  
><strong>Rating :<strong> T  
><strong>Anime : <strong>Yondemasuyo, Azazel-san.  
><strong>Pairings : <strong>Beelzubub X Sakuma  
><strong>Disclaimer : <strong>I own none of the characters. Only the plot and writing belongs to me.

**Warning!**

**Amateurish writing!**

* * *

><p>It must be weird to get used to Sakuma towering over me.<p>

Sakuma Rinko, approximately 5 feet and few inches more, clearly not any kind of extraordinary height for a woman.

I'm not particularly short either. Just a normal sized demon. Well, except thanks to Akutabe, I am now at maximum of 2 feet tall, considerably weak compared to usual.

_Damn that scum._

Ah, she picked me up. There she goes again, with her– Ugh, she'd better be careful with that grimoire! She should know better than to put that anywhere close to me…

"Sakuma-san, I want a curry bun." It doesn't matter what it was, I just wanted her to do something for me.

Her brows knitted and she scowled, " Ehh… can't you go get it from the shelve yourself, Beelzebub-san…" She dropped me on the sofa and promptly went back to her book.

I turned away from her. This was how she treats a demon? More specifically, the 931st prince of hell at that?

_How imprudent! That bitch, how dare she ignore my demands! Measly wench, I won't forgive her behavior even if she kissed my toes!_

I flinched a little when a small packet landed on my head, which I immediately tore apart, revealing a small oval bun.

"Be grateful and eat up." The brunette's eyes never left her book.

My glare turned into a soft gaze, unknotting the frowns I had.

_Women are so unfair._

I nibbled slowly on the delectable bread, silently contented with the brief attention I got from her.

That was …nice.

* * *

><p>A demon summoner and his assistant.<p>

Anyone with a clear mind could see where _that_ was going. Not to mention the amount of time they were together.

That was the only explanation for Akutabe's more brutal assaults towards Azazel, who was more prone to harassing Sakuma. That was a typical trait of a possessive lover.

_Heck, they might even be dating in secret!_

All that thinking disheartened me. I stared at my flimsy blue stump arms, sighing then switched my attention to my feet.

Not any better. They were no different from chicken feet. I tapped my beak lightly and lay down on the sofa.

"Beeyan, lazing around like usual? I'm disappointed; I thought you were more than that!" My annoying buddy from hell increasingly added to my irritation.

"Buzz off." I grimaced at his presence.

I knew **exactly** what he was here for.

The canine-like creature jumped up the sofa, clinging to Sakuma's shoulder, just a few centimeters away from her right ear. He grinned at her lewdly, eyeing down her blouse.

Now, moments like this really test my tolerance. That beast obviously wants a thrashing.

I would _always_ hold back the urge to sever his head and mince it into fodder as the event cued would do the damage equally.

As predicted, a spinning grimoire at the speed of 100 kilometers per hour sank into his face, sending him across the agency towards the wall. He collided into the wall, leaving a bloody mess of scattered meat in the radius.

_Twice the damage with a grimoire, that was truly well thought. _

Being within the vicinity, I would panic previously; but knowing the accuracy of the pitcher, I no longer worry.

"Akutabe-san!" For a mere human, it's a normal reaction that Sakuma broke out in perspiration upon narrowly escaping the fate of my dear friend.

And Azazel, of course he deserved that much at least for messing with what's mine. It was pleasing.

As satisfying as that was, it was similarly maddening that the raven would inch closer, questioning her well-being and showing concern. Without a doubt, the brunette would thank him profusely, slightly relieved that she was free from Azazel's perverted antics.

How revolting that was. Simply ghastly.

That act always validates my suspicion about their relation. What's worse was that Sakuma seems to hint empathy for his feelings.

It was pointless.

_Damn, they are heading towards the worst possible scenario while I'm incapable of stopping that..._

I slumped into the seat, menacingly observing their every movement. His nose was only a few centimeters away from hers. It was outright mocking.

_Get away from her, you devil!_

I was contorted with fury, silently cursing his very existence. My eyes emitted fumes as they turned bloodshot.

Why did I fall for this dumb woman?

Insensitive, plain, boring and all kinds of bad qualities! You name it, she has it. Half the female population would be a better catch compared to her.

My head drooped as I sighed.

I guess that explains where 'Love is Blind' is coming from.

* * *

><p>I stared blankly at the large windows behind Akutabe's desk. The sky was gradually turning orange.<p>

_Just another day at the agency._

As soon as I assumed that, I felt a light tug on my fin. Before I could turn, I was carried by slender arms.

I recognize this feeling.

Turning my head slightly, I was greeted by Sakuma's soft smile. She proceeded to the storeroom, letting out a yawn.

I focused on the clock, letting out a small grin; it was precisely 5 in the afternoon.

Instinctively, I recalled cleaning up the storeroom with a few of my hell buddies a few days ago. It should be spick and span, other than the shelf of grimoires.

Sakuma spread out the covers on the ground, placing her pillow neatly at the front.

_This sly woman, how dare she make us clean for her napping location!_

As if to ease my anger, the brunette pulled me into her cuddle before drifting into dreamland. It was an ineffable sensation, how the warmth of her body is transferred into mine.

I sighed sadly.

It would have been better if I was in my original form. Considering my size, I could have rested my chin lightly on her head. It would be undeniably cozy to be able to hold her in my arms.

I flushed when the image formed in my head.

This was enough for now.

I relaxed with her breath next to my neck, then falling into slumber too.

At least it was something Akutabe would not be able to achieve for now.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:  
><strong>_Pardon any grammatical errors! It feels pretty weird writing in this POV ;; This is a sub pairing, far from my OTP, Akutabe/Sakuma. My friend commented that there were lots of jealousy in this one;; Hope you enjoyed this story. Please review and comment on how I can improve!_


End file.
